Through the Trap Door
by The Virgin Butterfly
Summary: It had become tradition by now. October 4th would see the two appear in Minerva's office as if out of thin air, both holding neatly wrapped presents for her... How were they to know this year would be so different? written for the Dramione Duet


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All_

_fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for_

_profit, and no copyright infringement is intended_

**Title:** Through the Trap Door

**Rating:** R

**Word Count:** 3,848

**Summary:** "It's become tradition by now. October 4th would make the two appear in Minerva's office as if out of thin air, both holding neatly wrapped presents for her…" Who were they to know this year would be so different?

**Warnings:** slightly explicit sex. A lot of doors….

**Author's Note:** This story was written, amazingly in a day after many hardships with it, for the dramione duet on live journal. My prompts were the following:

Rating: R

Era: post DH, EWE?

List your Kinks: post-Hogwarts, romance, dominant!Draco, strong!Hermione,

a bit of humour, HEAs (at least for Dramione)

List your Squicks: time turning, torture, blood play, pretty must YEW

stuff {{see the Hawthorn and Vine Yew List ~ ningloreth}}, I'm okay with

angst but no sadistic stuff for the sake of being sadistic, threesomes,

non-canon/non-realistic characterizations, fluffy!Draco,

simpering!Hermione, Harry/Ron-bashing (they are bloody best friends folks)

List three prompts: (The writer MUST incorporate at least one of your

three prompts.)

1. Opposites can and do attract, and then the fun begins

2. Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus - where does that leave us?

3. Getting lost...somewhere

**Through the Trap Door**

It had become tradition by now. October 4th would make the two appear in Minerva's office as if out of thin air, both holding neatly wrapped presents for her (one with red paper, the other, green).

Minerva smiled sweetly at her two former students. "Draco, Hermione, how lovely to see you."

They smiled, Hermione a more open smile, Draco a strict half-grin, as if a full smile would be showing a weakness. It seemed both sad and stubborn to Minerva. She had been the one to nurse him back to health when he had fallen into depression by the abandonment of his mother when she left for Paris, after all; her last mission from Dumbledore and one she had gladly taken. Seeing Hermione smiling at her warmed her heart. In all honesty, the two young adults in front of her were the closest thing she had to children. Her own smile grew larger.

"Sit, sit, my dears. I want to hear all about how you're doing!"

Hermione looked at Draco, Draco looked at Hermione; with a small grimace on both their faces (which made Minerva smirk to herself), they sat down.

"Lemon drop?"

An hour later, Minerva had gathered from their slightly stilled conversation, the following: Draco was still single, still living in the apartment she had helped him find, although he did buy a new piano recently (which made Minerva very happy as she knew how talented he was), and still making money from boring consultant work for companies that used to grovel at the feet of Malfoy Co..

Hermione was still single, still living in that creepy apartment-building with those loud neighbors, and currently unemployed. There just weren't enough openings for a Potions Mistress in the Ministry, no matter that Hermione was the best talent to have been discovered in more years than even Minerva could recall. She was a woman and so was not welcomed at that archaic institution.

They were both stuck in a routine and it wasn't one that was making them happy. Time for a change, Minerva thought gleefully. "I don't know if you've heard, Hermione, but Slughorn has finally retired for good. I've been looking for a Potions Master for a while now," the elder's eyes sparkled. "How about returning to Hogwarts?"

The young witch moved in her chair, her eyes averted to the table top. "I don't know, Mini. I've never thought of teaching potions. You know how much I want to do research."

"At least think about it," Minerva asked. She needed a yes if her plan was to come forth. "You too, Draco."

"Me? I'm not a Potions Master," he frowned.

"I'm not talking about the Potions position, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said firmly. "The curse may be over, but the Dark Arts position is still hard to fill. It is now standing open, and I would love for you to fill it, Draco."

"I know nothing about teaching!" He exclaimed.

"You'll be wonderful at it," she countered easily. A picture of three little boys he had volunteered with after the war running around him while he smiled easily jumped to mind. She knew he would make a great father and an excellent teacher someday.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, I need to leave now," the stubborn wizard said quietly, rising from his chair. "Happy Birthday."

Hermione followed him up. "Happy Birthday, Mini. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can come back yet."

With a nearly unnoticeable pout, Minerva got up and kissed both of her children. As they walked out the door a sly little thought crossed the witch's mind; _'Time for plan B'._

bDHDHDHDHDHDHDH/b

"She seems lonely, doesn't she?" Hermione said quietly as she and Draco walked off the spiraling staircase.

"She seems fine to me, Granger," Draco answered with a sigh, "Just bored and in a mood to meddle."

"Bored? In a place this big and complex?"

"Lonely in a place this big and complex?" He threw back at her. Hermione just shook her head in retaliation, her heavy curls flying around her freckled face. She sighed quietly. "How have you been, Granger?" He asked; in the five years since they had begun this tradition, they had formed a small sort of bond- one could almost call it friendship. It wasn't the only time a year they met up, but it was the only time it was just the two of them without friends and coworkers around.

"I'm alright. Been lonely since Oliver and I broke up…" she murmured, her eyes to the floor. Draco had long ago learned that when she talked of feelings, Hermione would avert her gaze.

"You and Wood broke up?" He asked. He hadn't heard a whisper of such a scandal and wondered how she had kept it away from the prying claws of the media.

"Ya… about three months ago. It was going downhill for a while, anyway." She looked him in the eye. "I'm fine, though, really." She was lying.

"If you say so," he muttered, looking ahead but not really seeing. His feet knew the way.

"How have _you_ been?" She asked. "The prophet has been uncharacteristically quiet about you since you and that Greengrass bint broke up." A small smile graced her lips, telling him he only had to say as much as he wanted to. It was sometimes surprising how easy it was to talk to her, to understand in between the lines.

"Her father paid them off to keep quiet after the slandering they did to my name. She was the one that called it off by cheating on me with some Italian chick and her dad felt bad-"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, stopping mid-step. "A _Chick_?"

Draco chuckled quietly and nodded at her, feeling strangely free with her. The petite witch did a small jig and grinned at him. "What are you so happy about?" He mock-punched her upper arm. Her grin widened.

"The great Draco Malfoy, playboy extraordinaire, chucked over for a girl! The Gods have a wonderful sense of humor, don't you think?" She giggled, looking like she had never felt the weight of the war.

"Oh, shut it," he muttered grumpily. He looked ahead, ignoring the gleeful girl by his side. That's when he saw something was odd. "Err… Granger…?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we be by the great hall by now?" He asked slowly, looking around at the dark corridor before them, his eyes drawn to the many doors adorning the walls. She frowned and nodded, a small crest appearing between her eyebrows.

"I think you're right. This place doesn't even seem familiar, and I know Hogwarts in my sleep. You don't suppose we're lost?" She looked at him, her eyes wide by the startling thought.

"Us? Lost in Hogwarts? That seems highly unlikely, don't you think?" He drawled.

"I wonder, though…" And with that she walked to one of the doors and opened it. With a loud 'Oh' she closed it with a bang.

Draco quickly walked to where she stood and looked down at her with concern (she was so short; it made him feel strangely manly and possessive). "What's wrong, Granger?"

"Look…" She slowly opened the door. Inside it he saw the school's Library. Inside, with her back to them, stood a fourteen-year-old girl with very bushy brown hair and slightly-too-large, Gryffindor-crested robes. Her fingers trailed over the spines of the books on the shelves and she sighed happily.

"Granger, is that who I think it is?" He asked gently. His companion nodded weakly, closing the door.

"Let's open another," he suggested. Again, she only nodded in reply. They moved on to the next door and opened it. Inside was a replica of the Slytherin common room accompanied by a sleeping, thirteen-year-old Draco Malfoy being woken up for class by a young Blaize Zabini. Young-Malfoy actually grinned as he used his friend's hand to get up from the couch. Draco smiled sadly to himself; now-days he was woken up either by his alarm or his nightmares. Hermione frowned at seeing a Young-Malfoy smile; all she had ever seen of him in those years were sneers and smirks. Draco closed the door slowly and moved on to the next one. This one showed Mini-'Mione laughing with Potter and Weasley by the lake. He smiled at the Hermione beside him. She grinned back at him.

"I envied your friendship so much," he admitted. "It used to anger me, seeing how happy you three were while I felt so alone because no one seemed good enough to be my friend. It took me until Vincent died to realize I had good friends." Hermione only smiled in understanding as she closed the door and moved to the next door. They both laughed when they saw what hid behind it; the cold potions classroom was filled with their class as Snape hissed instructions at his students. Mini-'Mione and Young-Malfoy were working furiously, throwing furtive glances at one another every few seconds, each trying to get the upper hand. Draco and Hermione laughed harder as Mini-'Mione sent a death glare at Neville when he asked her to pass him something.

"I remember this!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully.

"It's that competition Severus set up in fourth year, isn't it?" Draco asked, closing the door.

Hermione nodded, another sweet peal of laughter escaping her. Draco grinned at her as he opened the next door. This time, Young-Malfoy soared high above the ground, laughing as he held onto his broom. Hermione immediately clutched at Draco's arm. A soft blush grew slowly on Draco's face at the contact.

"Please close it," she asked meekly, her eyes shut tight. He obliged, smiling at his small self looking so free. He hadn't been on a broom since his last Quidditch match at school.

Each door showed another lovely memory from the castle, as if… as if it was trying to lure them back to it!

"Have you noticed how they never go past fifth year?" Draco asked suddenly.

She tilted her head in surprise. "Not until now. I don't really blame the castle for that though. Can you think of many good memories from sixth year onwards? Because I can't; it was so twisted by the war. _We_ were so twisted by the war," Hermione murmured, closing the door they had just looked through (Mini-'Mione and Ginny giggling over some book that Hermione was pretty sure contained mostly pictures of half dressed men). "Can you imagine what would have happened if there never was the war? What would have happened if we were then like we are now? If we were actually friends-"

"I mostly think it's pointless to think what ifs," he interrupted her. "Things happen. The war happened." He looked at her, his expression serious. "All I know is that life was meant to start by now and yet it seems to evade me at every turn. Maybe Minerva's right and I _should_ come work here after all…" He mused out loud.

"You know that's probably the reason we're in this corridor?"

"Of course I do, Granger," he scoffed. "I am a Slytherin after all."

Hermione just shook her head in answer. "Let's look at some more damn memories," she muttered, annoyed that he had decided to cave so quickly, and ihe/i was supposed to be the stubborn one... Draco grinned in reply and led her to the next door, opening it for her with a small smirk. Hermione had to admit that when he tried, he could be charming. Just as the thought was forming in her mind she looked towards the classroom before them and blushed spectacularly when she realized what she was seeing. Young-Malfoy was…busy… getting a blowjob by a very enthusiastic brunette. His face was screwed up in a look between pleasure and pain and he seemed to be panting hard, murmuring sweet nothings to the girl on the floor.

Hermione took the door handle from Draco's slightly stiff hand and closed it quickly.

"Err…" Draco mumbled, staring hard at the floor. He might be a far cry from a prude but having Hermione Granger see him having his first sexual experience was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Ya… ummm… right…" She said back moving to the next door quickly. He followed, his eyes never leaving the stone floor. He cautiously opened the door and looked inside, making sure Young-Malfoy wasn't there. What he saw made him thunder with laughter. Mini-'Mione was being kissed by Victor Krum. More accurately, she was being drooled over by Victor Krum, a look of disgust gracing her face and her eyes wide open looking bored and annoyed at the same time as repulsed.

"He was a horrible kisser," Hermione giggled, flashing red.

"You look like you're suffering!" Draco pointed out, laughing harder.

"I was… Once he was done doing… whatever he was doing… I told him quite clearly that we were going to simply be friends," she told him, a smile tugging at her lips. "And I've tried to forget this so much…" She muttered.

"Merlin, I bet you broke his little heart," Draco chuckled, and to her it seemed like it was the essence of masculine at that moment. She needed to get laid. "Hermione Jean Granger, the little heart breaker," he grinned at her and her stomach flipped. She really needed to get laid. "Was Krum your first kiss?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "That's horrible!" Draco laughed. "A first kiss needs to be sweet and slightly awkward, not this… this mess!" He pointed to the couple in the room. "Mine was great."

"Who was your first kiss then?" Hermione asked, her blush getting steadily darker, moving down to her collar-bone. Draco suddenly wondered how far down it could go.

"Sally-Ann Perks," he smiled, the fond memory rising. He looked farther into the corridor, wondering if it was somewhere there.

"Perks? She was a Hufflepuff, wasn't she?"

"So? She was very sweet and kind and had this soft spot for Slytherins. Did you know she married Theo Nott?" Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled, closing the door and moving on to the next one. "Hufflepuff…" She muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief before opening the door. They both eagerly peaked in to see what was happening inside. The large classroom was empty. They looked at each other.

"Odd…" Hermione murmured as she took a small step in. Draco's hand on her upper arm stopped her from taking another step.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked, concern showing on his face. Having Draco's concern was a heady feeling; it made her want to be reckless, and it made her feel like he would be there to catch her no matter what.

"You know you sound like a scared little school boy when you say that, right?" She smirked at him. He frowned. Then suddenly, his hand was in hers and he was pulling _her_ in behind him.

"So?" Draco asked.

"So, what?" Hermione asked as she looked around at the classroom, noticing it was filled with potion necessities.

"Where are we, Miss know-it-all?"

"We," Hermione started saying in a bossy tone, deciding to play along, "are in a potions classroom that seems to not be in the dungeons; how peculiar." She laughed, not able to sound like the swot of a girl she was at 11.

"Come on, Princess, let's go exploring." With a glimmer in his silver eyes he tugged on her hand and led her to a light colored door. He opened it and pulled her in as she laughed happily, feeling like a student again, sneaking around the castle. Although having Draco hold her hand in his large, warm, slightly calloused one made the situation feel entirely more sinful, as if they were a young couple looking for a secret place to snog. She blushed at her thoughts.

They walked into a cozy office with a dark mahogany desk, three comfortable looking chairs, and shelves filled with books. Hermione let go of Draco's arm reluctantly as she walked to the books, her fingers stroking over the different spines as a happy sigh left her lips.

"Some things never change," Draco murmured by her ear, taking her hand back in his. A small shudder of pleasure ran down Hermione's body at his natural touch.

She took a few minutes to look over at the different titles. "It's so strange…" She muttered as she looked at the books, that little crest appearing between her eyebrows again.

"What is?"

Hermione turned to look at him, her gaze thoughtful and not very focused. "I've got every single one of these books in this room. It's seems like my entire private library is put on display in this room. I've never actually seen them like this, actually; most are in boxes for lack of space in my apartment…"

"Maybe the castle is trying to sweeten the deal for you?" Draco suggested, a small grin gracing his lips. He had laughed and smiled today more than he had in years. Being with Hermione somehow made him feel… good, as if he was a better, happier version of himself with her.

"Hmm… Maybe… So this would be my office then, and the classroom would be mine as well… Then there should be a door leading to my 'quarters', right?" She said, looking around. She walked around, Draco trailing behind her, until she found the door; it was hidden behind a bookcase and only appeared once she walked over to that bookcase (the latter sliding to the right to show the door). As the door opened it revealed a beautifully furnished sitting room with dark colored sofas and a large fireplace. Two large windows showed the grounds of the castle and let much light in. It felt both cozy and large. A short corridor led to a small kitchen and dining room, a bathroom with a huge tub, and a sweet bedroom with a king-sized, four-poster bed covered with dark green satin sheets.

"Green," Draco observed with a smirk when they saw the bed.

Hermione blushed. "it'smyfavoritecolor…"

"Excuse me, Princess, I didn't quite catch that," Draco smirked down at her.

"It's my favorite color; happy now?" She grumbled. His smirk grew into a grin as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. Another small shudder ran through her. His presence was intoxicating; how come she had never noticed before?

Merlin, she looked so sweet when she blushed just like that, her eyes lowered to half-mast. It made him wonder how she looked when she came, her eyes opened wide in awe, her skin hot and damp with that flush touching the top of her breasts, and a small 'O' formed by her darkened lips. She would be exquisite.

"I think I saw another door by the sitting room. Feel like exploring some more?" He grinned. She smiled back and nodded, letting him lead her by their connected hands. The door stood opposite the one going to 'her office'. She opened it cautiously then exclaimed with a giggle when she saw what was inside. An office furnished nearly identically to her own stood before them. The chairs seemed slightly less comfortable, though, at least the ones meant for visitors, and the shelves, instead of being filled with books, seemed to be overflowing with all sorts of peculiar objects. Beside her, Draco was taking in the room with a sealed expression.

"Look, there's a door over there, behind the desk," she said, pointing at it. "I bet it also leads to a classroom. I wonder what subject…" She let go of his hand and opened the other door, walking in. A large, very familiar classroom stood before her; the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She turned back towards the office only to find Draco leaning on the doorframe looking cool as a breeze and gazing at her with a sealed expression. He walked to her and took her hand back in his, his thumb starting to slowly caress over the back of her hand again.

"You know what this means, right?" He asked quietly, his eyes focused on their intertwined hands.

She shook her head, distracted by his touch. "N…no…"

"The castle is trying to tell us something, Princess."

"What is it trying to tell us?"

His eyes finally reached her face. Her lips suddenly felt too dry so she wet them quickly, seeing his gaze follow her pink tongue dart out and his eyes turn steadily darker. "It's telling us," he said in a sinfully promising voice, "that we need to stop looking and come back here, together." Her eyes widened slowly as his body neared hers, nearly making their chests touch. "It's telling us," he whispered, his eyes piercing into hers, "that we need to kiss now." He proceeded to do just that; his lips touching hers gently first but then turning primal and dominant, reeling her in with dark strokes of his tongue against the seam of her lips. Their hands let go only to latch on to more; her hands rounding his neck while his dug into her slim waist as he slowly walked her back against the wall. She moaned deeply as she finally opened up for him and his tongue darted in, tasting her sweet cavern, finally...

"Why haven't we done this before now?" Hermione gasped many minutes later as his lips left hers and moved to nibble at her throat.

"I… have… no… idea…" Draco murmured in between butterfly kisses to her flushed skin, relishing in the little sounds she let out at his touch.

"Thank Merlin for meddling old witches…" She muttered, losing her focus as his hands slid up to cup her heaving breasts through her shirt.

"Thank Merlin," he agreed, smiling against her skin as a rather loud whimper escaped her. A groan soon left his own lips when his witch's hands moved down his body and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Soon a pile of cloths littered the floor of 'his classroom' as Hermione (clad in only her sexy green boy-shorts) untangled herself from his embrace (an annoyed grumble leaving his lips at her loss) and moved to the teacher's desk, sitting on top of it. Draco had to shake his head a few times to be able to focus on something other than her jiggling tits.

"Well, Professor, are you going to help me with my little problem or do I need to do everything myself?" She asked as her hands slowly ran up and down her perfectly shaped body, one cupping her left breast and playing with it as the other started towards her hidden center. With a purely animalistic growl of "Detention!" Draco was in between her thighs and helping her with her 'little problem'.

bDHDHDHDHDH/b

"Very well done," Minerva said to the empty room around her, petting the stone wall fondly. "Very well done, indeed."

With a small smirk of a job well done, Minerva retired to open her birthday gifts, feeling as if she had just opened the best one.


End file.
